MCU - Downunder Style
by Libwolf
Summary: When an Australian Cop visits the MCU, things get intresting.
1. Default Chapter

MCU - Downunder Style  
  
  
It was a busy day at LAX. Crowds of people were wandering back and forth, both travelers and visitors alike. However the duty free shop was very quiet. The female shop assistant watched the tall blonde man who had just entered and was looking at a display of cameras. Another group of people entered. He turned to look at them and the first thing he saw was the barrel of a sub-machine gun.  
"Nice and calm now, just fill this bag with the cash, and no one will get hurt." The leader was covering her, while the others fanned out and were collecting things from the shelves. On a security monitor, she saw one of the bandits point his gun at the blonde man. There was a blur and the bandit was disarmed and unconscious. The shop assistant watched with amazement as the blonde man stalked the other bandits through the shelves. One by one they fell. The leader caught on that something was wrong. Leaping the counter, he hit the shop assistant with the gun. She screamed and fell. The leader rapidly filled the bag with cash. His eye was caught by the security monitor.   
"What the he-" he started  
A hand reached over the counter and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. He was jerked upward and his head hit the mans other fist. He crumpled unconscious.  
The blonde man put a digital camera on the counter.  
"How much for this please?"  
She managed to stammer out the price, and give the man his change. He nodded to her and left. She managed to hit the alarm button before collapsing.  
  
  
Amy walked up to Terrell, Sammo and Grace, who were sitting on Terril's desk. She was followed by a tall blonde man.  
"This is Jim Tomas."  
"G'day!" Jim offered a huge hand to each of them in turn. Terrell wrung his hand in silent agony afterwards.  
"He's on loan from the Australian Federal Police. They are looking to set up their own MCU, and so he is here to observe us for a few weeks."  
"Hello." Sammo greeted him. Jim was almost a foot taller than him. Jim grinned down at him.  
"Sammo Hung, right? I've heard that you are a great fighter. Maybe we could spar sometime."  
"I look forward to it." Sammo nodded.  
He looked at Grace and Terrell.  
"Grace, Terrell." He said, setting their names in his memory.  
"Sammo, Terrell, he'll be with you. Anyway, that's no the only problem. We've got a vigilante. He broke up a robbery at a duty free at LAX. We should be getting the security video any minute now. "she said, walking to a computer. A window opened, and a recording started. It showed Jim in the duty-free. They stared at the screen and then at Jim. He shrugged.  
"Welcome to America." Terrell said dryly.  
  
Jim filled most of the back of Terrell's convertible. He looked distinctly uncomfortable, with his knees up near his ears.  
"Next time, we take my car." Sammo informed Terrell. Terrell looked in the rear-view mirror to see Jim's eyes looking back.  
"Yeah. Anyway, we're trying to break a smuggling ring. We know they are using second-hand book stores for transfer points. We just haven't managed to catch them at it. So we're going to stake it out. We know they make the transfer at about 3pm. So we're going to try and catch them at it." Jim blinked.   
"What books does this second hand bookstore stock?"  
He got startled looks in the rear-view mirror.  
"Hey, just because I'm a cop doesn't mean I don't read."  
  
  
It was a very old book store, with a second level overlooking the first. Tall bookshelves filled the shop, and a iron spiral staircase stood in a corner. A wooden counter stood by the door, with an old man sitting reading behind it. They entered separately, Jim making a bee-line for the Fantasy shelves, which were upstairs, Terrell flipped through a stack of out-dated Sports Illustrated and Sammo browsed though the Foreign Language collection.  
At just after 3pm, a teenaged girl came in, and wandered up the back of the store. A minute passed and she came back carrying a copy of War & Peace. Jim nodded at Sammo, who intercepted her.  
"Excuse me, Miss, can I have a look at that?"  
"No! Why should I?" she demanded hostilely.  
Sammo produced his badge.  
"Because I am a police officer."  
Taking the book from her, he opened it. The center was hollowed out, inside was a plastic bag filled with a computer discs. The girl looked at it guiltily, the shopkeeper in puzzlement.  
"I've never seen it before." He declared.   
"I believe that's mine." A male voice said from the doorway.  
Standing at the door was a young man wearing a leather jacket and carrying a pistol.  
"Hugh! But I was just bringing you the-" the girl started  
"Shut up bitch! Hand over the book, fatty! And don't try anything, I've got a pistol." He started waving it about and reached out for the book. Jim swung over the balcony and landed on him. His right hand darted out and slammed into the man's wrist. There was a cracking sound and he dropped it.  
"Craig!" the girl shrieked.   
Jim lent over and hissed in Craig's ear.  
"Next time you point a gun at a cop, I'll break your legs! Got that!" Craig muttered something. Picking up the pistol by the trigger guard, he looked closely at it.   
Passing the gun to Terrell he shouted  
"That's 2 counts of smuggling, 1 gun offense, and 1 act of BEING BLOODY STUPID!"  
Craig tried to rise, but Jim planted a foot in the middle of his back and pushed.  
Sammo and Terrell looked at each other and wondered what they had go into now.  
"How did you know that she was the mule?" Terrell demanded.  
"Look at her. What are the chances that she'd be reading War and Peace? In the original Russian, no less?"  
Terrell blinked at the book. Then he blinked at the girl. He shrugged.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"That's not how we do things in the MCU!" Amy fumed.  
Jim blinked.  
"You mean getting the drop on someone, who co-incidentally was pointing a 9mm semi-auto pistol at two police offers, and with two potential hostages? Someone who will now be able to tell when the weather changes, and will tell other crims not to mess with the little Chinese cop?"  
Grace stifled a grin.  
"But what if he had fired?" Amy demanded.  
"Three little facts. Safety catch on, no magazine. 75kg of unexpected Australian landing on him"  
"What? You could see that the gun wasn't loaded? From upstairs?"  
Jim shrugged.  
Grace spoke up  
"You know Amy, I think he'll fit right in!"  
Terrell commented darkly.  
"Yep, he's as nuts as the rest of us."  
"We're not nuts!" Amy protested.  
Grace and Terrell just stared at her.  
"ok, he fits." she said quietly.  
  
Amy bowed to Sammo.  
"Thank you for my lesson."  
Sammo bowed to Amy.  
"The pleasure is mine."  
Moving towards the door, she noticed Jim standing outside watching.  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
"Actually, I was wondering if Sammo would spar with me?"  
"It would be my pleasure."  
Stripping off his shoes and limbering up, Jim bowed to Sammo.  
Sammo bowed back.  
Jim stepped forward, then leapt with a shout. His leg came within centimetres of taking Sammo's head off. Sammo countered with a foot sweep, which Jim flipped backward to avoid, doing his best to kick Sammo with. Outside the gym, Amy was watching with amazement. Her phone rang.  
"Amy, it's Grace. We've dug up some more stuff on this morning's...Amy? Are you listening?"  
Amy searched for words as Jim and Sammo fought.  
"Get Terrell and get down to the Gym. You have to see this." Closing the phone on Amy's questions.  
There was a pause in the fight as both fought for breath.  
"You fight well. I don't recognise your style." Sammo panted.  
"This and that. Bit of this and a bit of-" Jim leapt and cannonballed into Sammo, to be roundhouse when he landed. Turning his fall into a roll, he flipped back onto his feet and punched Sammo's left hand. Sammo turned with the punch to get sweeped by Jim's leg.  
Terrell and Grace ran up.  
"What's wrong." Grace demanded. All Amy could do was point.  
They were fighting faster now, kick turning into block, punch turning into grip. Sammo had the weight advantage, but Jim had a longer reach and was slightly faster  
Jim dropped to the mat from a leap, grabbed Sammo's foot and leapt backwards. Sammo hit the mat with a thump but flipped back onto his feet to get hit by a kick from Jim. Sammo went onto the offensive and pushed back Jim with a flurry of punches and kicks. Jim was back against the wall, when he ducked and ran into Sammo, pushing him back across the room. They both fell back, out of breath. Amy pushed open the door.  
"All right, all right, that's enough." She eeked as both men leapt at each other once again. Only, instead of attacking they stopped at about a pace apart and bowed.  
"I'll win if we used staves." Jim asserted  
"If we used swords I would win" Sammo asserted.  
They both decided, not that they were tired or anything, that they would sit down.  
Both were breathing heavily.  
"Are you quite happily with yourselves?" Amy demanded.  
"Not happy, tired." Sammo gasped out. Jim nodded agreement. Grace and Terrell had followed Amy in.  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Terrell asked as Grace made sure that Sammo was ok.  
"Oh, here and there. Normally though, once I kick someone in the head, they go down. They normally don't dodge."  
"You are a very good fighter." Sammo gasped out.  
Amy was still pissed.  
"What would you have done if Sammo was a criminal? One you couldn't outfight?" she demanded.  
"Shoot him!" he said cheerfully.  
Terrell shook his head.  
"Sammo, are you alright?" Amy said, turning to him.  
"Yes. I will be alright. No injuries, only bruises."  
He stood up, leaning on Grace. Jim tried to flip to his feet, but stumbled and fell back again.  
"I'll tell you this, Sammo. I never want to meet you in a dark alley!"  
"Why would we meet in a dark alley?" Sammo asked puzzled.  
Terrell sighed. "I'll explain it to you later."  
"You'll explain it to him as you take him down to the sickbay. You to Jim, I want you both checked out."  
Terrell said in a stage whisper "You'd better do it, she's pissed."   
Amy turned on Terrell, but he had slipped out the door, rapidly followed by Jim & Sammo.  
  
"What do you mean 'the cops got it?" a voice shouted sarcastically.  
"They were expecting it. They picked up the mule, and Craig."  
The man slammed his hand down on the table.  
"5 days before we go online, and you lose the computer discs!"  
"sorry boss" said the ringing man.  
"You just get them back!"  
"Ok boss. Umm, how?"  
"I don't care how, just get them back!"  
  
Amy was standing at a computer, scanning the discs.  
"They are heavily encrypted. I can't break it. I'll get my friend over at the lab to see if she can break them."  
Grace was watching over her shoulder.  
"Why would someone smuggle computer discs? I mean, why not just post them?"  
"Must be something very heavy."  
"Yep."  
Amy stopped someone wandering around looking lost.  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
"Yes, I'm from the laboratory, if you are" he checked a piece of paper "squiggle Amy squiggle, then you have some discs for me?"  
"That was fast. Here it is."  
The guy pulled out a clipboard and offered it to Amy.  
"Sign here please?"  
He wandered off with the bag of computer discs.  
"There was something strange about that guy." Amy mused.  
"Squiggle, Amy, squiggle?" Grace teased. The guy passed a man in a lab coat coming through the door.  
"Captain Amy? You have some discs for us to work on."  
"What?!"  
  
Jim, Terrell and Sammo walked back into the MCU. Jim was saying   
"-Sensei always said that if a mugger walked away, he hadn't done his job properly."  
"The muggers around here use pistols.' Terrell commented.  
"Pretty hard to fire a pistol after you have both wrists fractured.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt this how to break bones and kill people meeting, but those discs you bought in this morning. They were just stolen." Amy said.  
"Not all of them!" Grace said cheerfully. She waved a hand in the air and produced a disc. "You forgot the one in the machine!"  
Amy looked down. "Oops. Anyway, take this disc over to the lab, and see what they can make of it."  
"Lessee now, coaster" Jim started  
"Frisbee" Terrell suggested.  
"Skeet target?" Grace added.  
"Oh, just get going." Amy scolded.  
  
They walked out of the MCU towards Sammo's Taxi. Jim was tossing the CD in the air and catching it again. Passing the edge of the building, a guy leapt out and pointed a machine gun at Jim.  
"Hand over the disc!" he shouted.  
Jim looked over his head and winked at someone. The man turned. Jim clenched his fist and bopped him on the head.  
Taking the gun away from him and safing it, he picked up the man and shook him. The man groaned.  
"Who are you working for? Why is the disc so important!" he demanded.  
"Not going to tell you anything!"  
"Want to get hit again?"  
"Err. Can I have time to think about that?" the man muttered.  
"Sure! It takes time to bind my fists!"  
"You can't beat me up, that's police brutality!"  
"You know, with one thing and another, I haven't been sworn in. And I just bet these officers haven't seen anything!" Jim said cheerfully.  
"Not me, I wasn't even here." Terrell said cheerfully.  
"In fact, we have to be somewhere else." he added. Sammo blinked.  
Jim grabbed him.  
"All right, all right. It's the -" BANG.  
The man collapsed with a gunshot wound in his back. Jim dropped him.  
"Bugger." A black sports car sped off. Jim tossed the CD to Sammo and sprinted after the car.  
Terrell looked after him.  
"I've heard of car chases, but that is ridiculous."  
Jim was pelting after the car when an yellow convertible pulled up next to him. In it where two young women, who were watching him with amusement.  
"Need a lift?" the brunette asked jokingly. Jim leapt into the backseat.  
"Sure. How fast does this car go? We're chasing that black ford."  
The engine roared as the blonde stepped on it.  
"Australian?" The blonde asked in an Australian accent.  
"How did you guess?" he asked as they dodged the traffic.  
"The koala on the collar was a bit of a give-away." Jim blinked and looked down. "I don't suppose either of you have a gun?" The brunette opened her handbag and produced a Magnum.  
"What am I talking about. This is LA!"  
Sliding a glock into a pocket, he looked up to see where the black car was. Standing up, he prepared to leap onto the other car, when one of the girls lent back and slid a piece of paper into his pocket.  
"Look us up?" the blonde suggested.  
Jim grinned, then leapt across to the black sports car. The girls got out of the way as they tried to shake him off. Getting pissed, Jim leant over and pointed the gun into the drivers side window. The passengers side window opened and a pistol aimed widely at him. Jim spun on his stomach and kicked it out of his hands. Going up on his knees he aimed at the engine. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a yellow taxi gaining. He shrugged and emptied the magazine of the gun into the engine. A honk startled him. The girls had come up behind the car. Leaping to his feet he sprinted the length of the car and leapt from the boot. The girls leant out of the way as he landed.  
"I don't suppose you have a reload?" he asked the brunette.  
"By the way, I'm Jim." he said as the tires squealed, getting away from the black ford.  
"I'm Carly, and this is Heather." the blonde introduced herself.  
Heather handed over a handful of bullets.  
"What are you doing in LA, Jim?"  
"Exchange program with the LAPD, in the Major Crimes Unit." he said, sliding bullets into the magnum. Ahead the black ford was smoking and fire could be seen coming from under the hood.  
"With the little fat Chinese cop? With the silver streak?" Heather asked.  
"Yep. He's diving that taxi that's been keeping up with us." Heather twisted around and waved happily.  
  
In the taxi, Terrell chuckled.  
"That brunette's waving to you, Sammo."  
Sammo looked slightly panicked.  
  
The sports can pulled into a shipping yard. Sammo's taxi sped right in after it, the convertible stopped out the front.  
"I strongly advise that you go now. There will probably be gunfire."  
The girls blinked at him.  
"Well, more than is usual. I've got your number. I'll get the gun back to you"  
He leapt out and ran into the yard, reloading the gun.  
The girls looked at each other and grinned.  
  
Sammo turned the corner to see the black ford standing empty. They got out of the car.  
"They could be anywhere." Terrell complained. "They are probably miles away by now." He slammed his fist on top of the car. As if in answer a gun fired at them. They leapt for cover.  
"Or not." Terrell concluded. They looked at each other and sprinted for the cover of the shipping crates.  
  
Jim heard the gunfire and moved towards it. Sammo and Terrell were hiding behind a crate when Jim spoke.  
"How many of them are there?"  
Terrell spun and pointed the gun at him. There was a blur and Jim held Terrell's gun in one hand, and his wrist in the other. Behind his back. Jim spoke calmly.  
"You know, I really hate people pointing guns at me." Releasing Terrell he handed the gun back.  
"You know, I hadn't noticed. How many in the car?"  
"5, but one has an injured wrist. You and Sammo take the left, I'll take the right.  
  
Jim wandered though the towering cargo containers. He nearly bumped into Terrell once, then he wandered around another corner into a dark alleyway. A gun stock slammed him in the temple.  
"Terrell, help!" he shouted.  
"Say goodnight, copper!" the man said.  
There was a 'thud' as the man was spotlighted by a pair of headlights. Then an engine roared and the girls convertible leapt out of the gloom. It thudded into the man and threw him against a container. He staggered to his feet and gagged as a barrel was put in his mouth.  
"Give me a reason!" Heather hissed.  
Carly helped Jim to his feet. He blinked at her.  
"I told you to go away!" he slurred, then shook his head.  
Terrell wandered around the corner, calling  
"Jim? Jim? We got the others." He stopped and took in the scene. He walked over to Heather.  
"LAPD!" he said. "I'll take him from here."  
Heather reached into a pocket and produced a fold. Opening it, she showed it to Terrell  
"CIA!"  
Jim blinked at Carly.  
"You can't be CIA." he slurred. "You're to smart!" She smiled at him and produced her own fold and showed it to him.  
"No fair." he slurred. "It's all fuzzy."  
Terrell wandered over. The man made a break for it and got kicked in the guts for his trouble. Heather tied his shoelaces together.  
"ASIO? What's ASIO?"  
"CIA section six" Jim slurred again.  
"No fair, not 3 of you." he added.   
"You know, I think he needs an ambulance." Terrell said.  
"What was it that gave you the hint? The slurring or the double vision?" Carly snapped, producing a mobile.  
"You've got a smart mouth." he returned.  
"Yes, and it's smarter than your whole body." she returned, closing the phone.  
  
Terrell was still upset when they got back to the MCU.  
"So what happened to Jim?" Amy was asking.  
"The CIA-ASIO girl went with the ambulance. The CIA girl-"  
"Is right behind you. She smiled thinly, then held her hand out to Amy.  
"Jim will be alright, just a slight concussion. Carly will bring him here later."  
"What exactly are you doing? CIA doesn't have any power in America. And what's ASIO?" Amy demanded.  
"ASIO is the Australian Security and Intelligence Organisation."  
"Never heard of them." Terrell broke in.  
"You must admit that is good for a security agency," she said to Terrell, then turned back to Amy. They've found a computer piracy ring in Australia, and found it had links overseas. Carly got in to the Australian end, and found out that they had something HUGE happening here in LA. I had worked with her before, and so my boss talked to the FBI and put me on a TDY for the duration."  
Amy thought hard.  
"We found some CD's that were smuggled in." she began.  
"Why smuggle CD's? Why not carry them in?" Heather demanded.  
"That's what puzzled us. I sent Sammo, Terrell and Jim to take it to a friend of mine but-"  
"We got waylaid." Sammo interrupted. "But we still have the CD." he said holing it up.  
"May I have a look at it?" Heather asked.  
"Go for it. It's got pretty heavy encryption on it."  
Jim and Carly walked in, Carly supporting him.  
"Are you sure you should be out of hospital?" Amy demanded. Carly started to laugh.  
"He demanded to arm wrestle with the doctor, and the nurses. He said if they could beat him, he'd stay."  
Jim blinked.  
"Bunch of weaklings." he commented. Carly propped Jim against the table and looked over Heather's shoulder. Sammo looked carefully at Jim. He held his hand up in front of his face.  
"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked.  
Jim squinted, trying to get his eyes to focus.  
"3"  
"Lucky guess" growled Terrell.  
"HEAVENS ABOVE!" Carly shouted.  
"What?" Amy demanded  
"It's a bunch of viruses. Powerful ones." Carly shoulded Heather out of the way.  
"They've launched." Her fingers stabbed at the keyboard. A whisp of smoke came from the back of the laptop. The screen went blank and she slammed her hands on the table. The smell of smoke got stronger. Almost abesent-midedly she flipped the laptop open and opened it.  
"What happened?" Amy demanded.  
"It's a good thing you didn't get past the encryption. The viruses would have burnt though every computer connected.  
"Worn?" Jim asked.  
"Oh yeah. If this got onto the Internet." she shudded.  
"The only way to stop it would be to, well, crash the net. Take every server worldwide off line and make sure that they were clean. All of them. Any info that was on an infected server. Gone."  
"Why would someone write this cocktail, and plan to release it."  
Jim spoke up, still a little groggy.  
"Some people don't like America very much."  
Heather said "Where's the money?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Where's the money!" Jim said standing up. "What uses a lot of computers every day? And is vital to America?"  
Everyone thought.  
"Stock markets!" Amy said.  
"But why launch it from LA?" Heather wondered.  
"How many Internet servers in LA? Don't forget Yahoo." Jim explained.  
"Another thing. It was a copy of the master disc. And there must be a antidote, as it where."  
"first, how do you know it was a copy?" Amy asked.  
Carly levered open the CD drive and held it open.  
"Copy!" she read from the CD. Probably to make sure that it went off."  
"Why not launch it from Australia?" Terrell asked.  
"More Internet servers in America, and more links to other countries. Australia only has a few land lines out, and a few satellite links. America has a hell of a lot more." Carly explained.  
"So somewhere in LA, there is a madman with a CD that will crash the Internet. Or the stock market."  
"One good thing. It will have to put in a server, not unloaded to it. If he tried that, his computer would crash."  
"So all we have to do is find out how many Internet servers in LA."  
"Can anyone say straw coloured needle in a haystack?" Jim pondered.  
  
  
  



End file.
